Calvin and Hobbes' Nightmare before Christmas
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: When Calvin Find's a map up in his dusty attic he drags Hobbes along with him on an Adventure through the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and leads the final battle with Jack agent Oogie Boogie. Sorry for some of the lyrics to the songs my CP is doing Computer weed


Calvin and Hobbes' Nightmare before Christmas

Calvin walked up into his attic the dust was so think you could make it into a blanket, he was so bored that he was about to jump out a window so there's something to do, He didn't try to break up the attic but when he leaned on a wall he felt it shift slightly to the right so his curiosity made him turn around and jiggle it around until –SNAP- the board came clean off in Calvin's hands. Behind the board was a map closed by a rubber band which was probably left by Calvin's older brother, he was never mentioned to anyone, He left for collage about four years ago and so far Calvin didn't hear from him yet but he really missed him. Hobbes ran upstairs as calvin opened up the map, "Hey Hobbes come look at this" Calvin hollered to his best friend in the world from the other side of the attic as the tiger walked closer he began to notice that his friend had a map in his hands and a devilish grin on his face though it seemed that it began to turn happy as he held up a note, "Hobbes…could you read me this note?" Calvin asked as Hobbes stood in front of him then his tiger paws plucked the note to read. "It reads" Hobbes muttered as he cleared his vocal cords then he read, "Dear Calvin & Hobbes, yes calvin I know about Hobbes because he used to be mine and I gave him to you just so you remember" Hobbes read aloud as he had a flashback but quickly shook his head and continued reading, "Anyway write me back when you find this but wait untill two weeks before Halloween before following the map, It leads to where I went every Halloween" Hobbes read to calvin who himself had a flashback of while he grew up his brother disappeared for long periods of time on Halloween every year untill he left for collage four years ago. Calvin dismissed this thought as he was brought back to the present as the note was finished, "Just have Hobbes read the map when you leave for your adventure that the both of you will never forget" Hobbes finished then looked at calvin. Calvin went downstairs to check the calendar only to find that is WAS two weeks before Halloween so he threw on a vampire costume and put a zombie costume on Hobbes then he grabbed Hobbes by his arm and flew out the door and handed the map over to Hobbes who followed it but to where nether of them knew where to but they pressed onward as they looked around they began to notice that some trees where bare while others were full of leaves, "This is very odd" Hobbes whispered to the crazy six year old who at the moment was lead by the smart tiger cause he was the only one who could follow the map but noticed something on the back of it and read it aloud to calvin **"**_Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun_**."**

Hobbes read as they walked onward, "What does that even mean?" calvin said as he looked at the map, it lead to a tree and stopped there and when calvin looked up and saw where the map ended he got so mad he started swearing up a storm but, "Whoa Calvin watch your mouth" Hobbes said as he covered his friends mouth as he pointed as he saw a weird carving in the tree that looked like a Halloween jack-o-lantern with a triangle nose that looked just right to use as a foot hold to climb up the tree, "Hobbes you stay down here while I get a bird's eye view" the spike haired boy ordered to the Big orange jungle cat who mumbled something under his breath but calvin decided that he didn't notice. When calvin put his foot up on top of the wooden nose and pushed down trying to climb higher the nose of the jack-o-lantern turned and the whole pumpkin opened and calvin tumbled down onto the leaved ground in front of Hobbes but then a gust of wind swirled around calvin who looked back, part of his hair blocked the corner of his eye, wind was coming from inside the door thing then calvin began to feel a yank pulling him down, "AHHH HOBBES HELP!" Hollered a frightened six year old boy. "CALVIN!" Hobbes yelled as he lunged forward then grasped his friend's hand and held onto it for the sake of Calvin's life but his hand was starting to slip free of the tigers grasp who looked at his horrified friend as he tightened his grip as much as he could, Calvin's hand was so sweaty that it fell free from Hobbes hand, "HOOOOOOOOBES" Calvin screamed as he fell further and further into the darkness untill he wasn't visible by the tiger, "CAAAAAAAALVIN" Hobbes cried as tears filled his eyes as he jumped down after his best friend in the whole universe, "Im not gonna loose you calvin…not if I can help it" Hobbes thought as he fell faster and faster into the dark untill he saw a flash of Calvin's shirt and grabbed onto it then yanked it up to him. Calvin was unbelievably happy to see Hobbes' face smileing at him then he pulled him in for a hug and held on tight but that hug didn't last long because after a minute they both landed onto something hard and cold like a forest floor in October. Calvin & Hobbes stood up and looked around as the moonlight shown a small path and as Calvin and Hobbes' vision began to come in the clear they noticed that they were in a forest that had no leaves on any tree as far as the eye could see and again Calvin's curiosity got the better of his so he began to walk north where he could have sworn he saw a scarecrow or something, "Hey Hobbes come here" The spike headed child as he walked up towards the scarecrow then noticed it had a sign pointing east that read "Halloween Town" and the wheels in Calvin's head started turning as he grabbed the striped jungle cat's arm and pulled him in the direction that the sign was pointing towards. After an Hour or so of walking the duo began to hear music in the air and they both had to say it had a very catchy tune, _**Shadow:**_ _**Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see  
this, our town of Halloween Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night Ghosts: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
in this town of Halloween Creature under the Bed: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red Man under the Stairs: I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Vampires: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Corpse Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man: Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green Werewolf: Aren't you scared? Witches: Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night Hanging Tree: Everybody scream, everybody scream

Hanged Men: In our town of Halloween!

Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Second Ghoul: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Child Corpse Trio: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Parent Corpses: That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween

Corpse Chorus: In this town  
Mayor: Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

as the song progressed the scarecrow that calvin saw outside of town was riding on a straw horse through the center of town while holding a torch then it did something nether the psycho child or killer jungle kitty would have guessed…it jumped off the horse leaving it ablaze and Hobbes let out a shriek of fright as he noticed the scarecrow was heading towards them and still raging with fire but little did they know he was heading for the water fountain behind them.__

Corpse Chorus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin pach  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Corpse child trio: In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song

everyone: La la la la-la la [Repeat]Soon the town was filled with wicked laughter as a skeleton rose up from the same fountain the scarecrow went in to, "Hobbes did you see that?" asked Calvin to his tiger friend who watched in awe like the rest of the town did at that stunt. Soon Hobbes got nerves and had to get some air so he pushed his way through the crowd untill he got to the far back part of the fiasco, A slight movement caught the corner of Hobbes' eye so he swung his head towards it to find a girl that looked like she was stitched together from old fabric, "What the heck" Hobbes thought as he moved closer to the rag doll woman but right before he got close a man in a wheelchair rolled up to the stitched up woman and grabbed her arm, "The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally," said the man with the weird glasses then after a short argument the woman, Sally, grabbed what seemed to be a thread on her arm and yanked at it, her arm falling and the person who looked like a mad doctor fell over with the detached arm knocking him over his head and Hobbes couldn't help but chuckle a little but soon regretted it as he received a death glare, or what seemed like one, from the man with glasses which sent chills down Hobbes' spine so he quickly went back to where calvin was then thought of something that bothered him, "Ya know, I really didn't like the last part of the song" Hobbes told his friend as the skeleton was surrounded by people then Calvin spoke, "How did that song bug you it was AWSOME" Calvin yelled but quickly got quieter as Hobbes signaled him to shut his mouth before he made him. "Anyway it was the part that was like Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin" Hobbes basically sang with kind of pissed Calvin off, "Ok then but anyway I got an idea" Calvin thought as he looked Jack up and down then a memory flashed into his skull as he grabbed his tiger and walked after the Bone man as he slipped into a cemetery and by a gravestone reading "Zero" but The Pumpkin king stopped to tap his knee twice then after a second of three a small ghost dog came out with a jack-o-lantern nose and he himself was a white as a mist in a swamp. Jack walked up onto a hill that curled into a spiral so Calvin and Hobbes called it "Spiral Hill" but Jack seemed un-happy then how he looked back in the town, Calvin dragged Hobbes with him as they got closer to the pumpkin king who began to sing about what bothered him completely unaware of the duo only a few yards away. Jack:There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears. After the song jack walked down the hill and into the same forest Calvin and Hobbes walked through then after five minutes they began following him again, "Ya know Hobbes ol friend we must be strong and brave to follow this guy don't you think?" Calvin asked his partner in crime "Well…brave yes strong…not so much" Hobbes said as they walked onward deeper and deeper into the woods. Calvin got a little bored and he began a song that sounded like the one Jack just sang, {Calvin} There are few who'd deny, at what we do we are the best  
for our talents are renowned far and wide  
when it comes to cool pranks in the moonlit night  
we excel without ever even trying

{Hobbes} With the slightest little effort of our ghostlike charms we have seen grown men give out a shriek  
with the wave of my hand, and a well-placed tug  
I have drenched the very smartest into next year

{Calvin} Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
and I grow so used of the sound of screams  
And I, Calvin, the Prankster King  
Have grown so happy of the same old thing

{Calvin & Hobbes}  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of our minds  
an emptiness began to grow  
there's something out there, far from our home  
a longing that we've never known

{Hobbes} I'm a master of fright, and a demon of darkness  
and I'll scare you right out of your pants  
to a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Prank Ruler  
and I'm known throughout England and France

{Calvin}  
And since I am awesome, I can take all that I want  
to sell them all around the world  
No animal nor man can run like I can  
with the fury of my weird leg muscles

But who here would ever understand  
that the Prankster King with the skeleton grin  
would hold up his crown, if they only understood  
He'd never give it if he only could

{Calvin and Hobbes}  
Oh, there's an empty place in our hearts  
that calls out for something unknown  
the pain and lies come year after year  
does nothing for these hopeful tears

They both laughed at the song they just sang and kept walking while humming it, Soon they found the sun had crept its way into the sky and only a few minutes after realizing they have been walking all night they spotted the king of Halloween himself asleep on a fallen tree with Zero by his side snoring like a puppy, "Whoa, Hobbes should we sneak past him?" Calvin asked as he looked at his fuzzy friend then Hobbes spoke "Yes we should" Hobbes said then mumbled something that Calvin decided to ignore as they snuck around the sleeping skeleton then after relaxing a bit they found themselves inside a circle of trees that had different holiday logos but only one really caught there eyes, The tree that had a Christmas tree on it but where halloween would be there was a picture of a house from Calvin's neighborhood but before they could open in the Christmas tree door opened and dragged calvin in. Hobbes lunged forward but tripped and landed on the ground with a crash, Jack heard the noise and stood up witch got Hobbes scared so he jumped through the door after Calvin. After about a two minute fall they reached solid ground and took in the sights and the sounds, "Wow, Calvin are you seeing this?" asked his tiger but the child wasn't there…Calvin was missing in this new land. Calvin ran around the town filled with snow and Christmas decorations and singing, soon Hobbes did the same then he and Calvin began to sing about this new land but little did they know that they were not the only new comers in town.

{Jack} What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
what's this?  
There's white things in the air  
what's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, jack, this isn't fair  
what's this?

**{Calvin}  
What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
what's this?  
There are people singing songs  
**

**{Hobbes}  
what's this?  
The streets are lined with  
little creatures laughing  
everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?  
**

**{Calvin}  
There are children throwing snowballs here  
{Jack}**

**Instead of throwing heads  
{Hobbes}**

**They're busy building toys  
{Jack}**

**And absolutely no one's dead  
There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
that's coming from inside  
**

**{Calvin}  
Oh, look  
what's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
why that looks so unique, inspired  
they're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
what's this?  
What's this?  
**

**{Hobbes}  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
and who would ever think  
and why?  
**

**{Jack}  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?**

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
but look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
secure inside their dreamland  
what's this?

The monsters are all missing  
and the nightmares can't be found  
and in their place there seems to be  
good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  


**{Hobbes}**

**The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere  
**

**{Calvin}  
The sights, the sounds  
they're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
this empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough  
**

**{Calvin, Hobbes and Jack}  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
Christmas Town, hmm...**

Soon Calvin and Hobbes were reunited with each other but soon bumped into someone wearing an all too familiar black and white suit, "Hello there fellow Halloween monsters" said the tall skeleton to the kid in a vampire outfit and a tiger in a zombie outfit, "…AHHHHHHH" Screamed the small vampire and the tall zombie.


End file.
